The Blood That Drips
by WaitingForTheRain
Summary: We See Ingrid in a different redder light, more dark and depressing. Can Filmore save her?Of course FilmoreIngrid. UPDATED:February 4th.
1. Blinded

A/Ns: I have no idea why I'm writing this kind of story, but I get the feeling from Ingrid that she could be capable of doing this sort of thing, so damn cliché. So I apologize if this is bad and if you are offended.  
  
The Blood That Drips  
  
It'd be what? A year since Ingrid had landed into the arms of Middle School X and the safety problem. Life had been way different for her, a little bit maybe like the idea of actually having friends. The only similar thing that Ingrid every felt was the loneliness and the hurt she felt when people passed her in the halls because she was different. Everyone was bright; sunny cheerful, not many had worn black. Ingrid was a genius, who liked to keep it to her because it was much easier to get through life that way. The one thing Ingrid kept to herself, she didn't tell anyone. It was not the smarts or the brains. It was something much deeper, much more emotional. No one on the Safety Patrol knew, even Fillmore. It started in grade 6, when no one ever spoke to her, only for help on school work or to point out how weird she looked. Ingrid still wore the black dress with the combat boots, it was her trademark. Back then in grade 6 nothing was going right, her Father was always busy with work, and her sister had turned into a teenager, no longer wanted the partnership of Ingrid. Alone, abandon dejected Ingrid started the habit, hiding her arms from the rest of the world who did not seem to look back or blink an eye when she passed them. Ingrid was just a face in the crowd.  
  
Yet, why did she feel this way now? The same old feelings returning as she entered the Safety Patrol office one day, the urge came back but since there wasn't anything that sharp insight and the prying eyes of the patrollers were around, Ingrid had to ignore it which was difficult. Ingrid had spend the rest of the day mind numbing doing deskwork yet not consenting on what was around her but simply what was juggling in her mind. Why had the passed feelings suddenly come back up to her? Why did she suddenly feel like making her flesh tear and bleed by her own will? Ingrid didn't know, but choose once again to remain it secrete. Even though the day before school had started for her at X Middle School had she decided to kick the habit and not do it anymore since it wasn't necessary, but was it really? Fillmore had been the greatest friend of her life, so why did she feel so lonely. 


	2. Chapter 2:Black Dress, Blue Tears

A/Ns: I'm VERY touched, and surprised by the positive feedback I've received from 2 people so far, Toast and PowerPuffDiggy not only is this chapter dedicated to you, but I give you the at most thanks from my heart, you guys almost made me cry=P Well you guys actually did so hush=P  
  
Chapter 2: Black Dress, Blue Tears  
  
Ingrid taped her pencil against the government required desk which was placed in the front row of Mrs.Longstick's grade 7 history class, which was one of the most boring classes Ingrid had ever faced. With her photographic memory she knew it all in minute, a quick scan. Ingrid twiddled her fingers with her pencil, not listening to what anyone was saying. Basically Ingrid hadn't been in the mood to go to school, but she went anyway, what more did she have in this life? Pathetic wasn't she? Ingrid's mind was numb, unfeeling, unmoving. As soon as the bell rang, Ingrid ignored her locker, ignored Fillmore making it swiftly through the whole day without talking to him. Ingrid didn't feel like talking to anyone, why should she? No one would understand it was so much easier to just blend in the background.  
Ingrid stood in the door way of her house, she knew instantly no one was home by the way the sudden silence and hush fell on her heart. It had been a different day for her; she didn't once try to talk to anyone because there was no point. Safety Patrol wasn't anything as thrilling as it once was. Everyone was becoming different, or the more the same. Black black as the light of the house which cast the light on her soul that very night.  
Ingrid trailed up her steps; she could feel the lonely tears fall down her eyes once more. Moving her body quickly making her black dress swish beneath her, Ingrid clasped the bathroom handle and opened it. Her eye caught it, the silver of the sharp steel edge glistened in the replica sunlight of the bathroom light. No one was home, pre-usually no one had been around everyone was busy, like Fillmore who's life had been to busy for her, or the way Karen no longer accepted the girl chats like they frequent had. Life was becoming back to the lonelier bleak outlook. Creeping closer to the sharp object, Ingrid held above her wrist, she took a moment breathed and let the razor splayed on her wrist. The blood drizzled from the wound; it dripped and splattered against the floor. Ingrid turned on the bath tap, making the bleeding stop.  
Ingrid collapsed on her bed, letting herself breath heavily. Sleep covered her eyes like a lullaby, sending her off into a sleep. When the sun awoke her the day after, her white sheets were soaked with her blood. As she hid the sheets under her bed, she grabbed a black band to hide the evil deed. There she went through her routine but as she walked out the door, Fillmore was standing waiting for her. "Hey, Ingrid, Vallejo needs us now!" he warned grabbing the evil wrist making her wince in pure pain. Ingrid now had a dirty little secert. 


	3. Chapter 3: Somebody's Crying

A/Ns: Crappy Chapter, I know I have exams! A bit of writer's block to but I promise the next chapter will be good.  
  
Chapter 3: Somebody's Crying  
  
The case turned out to be bust; it wasn't anything but a misplaced forgetful report. Ingrid was beyond livid; she could feel the foolish bubbles rushing up her throat. The black band was still tied tightly around her wrist. Ingrid was quiet, yet mad as she walked to the Safety Patrol office ignoring Fillmore who had been surprised by Ingrid's outburst of enragement. Things were different now for Fillmore, Ingrid was no longer Ingrid, and in a few weeks she had become this different person, someone that anyone in the office knew, especially Fillmore. Ingrid was quiet, and didn't talk much, only on cases the other weird thing was, she hardly ever tried to contact Fillmore outside of school which was weirdest thing to have happen now. Fillmore's heart squeezed in fear as he looked across at Ingrid surfing the Internet at her desk, as he losing the one he connected to?  
For Ingrid, the night before wasn't the easy but today was even harder, the urges were difficult, before she had left the house, she packed the razor neatly in her backpack with a few more arm bands to conceal the dirty secret. Everyone had been surrounding her all day, asking her if she was ok, though she fought them back with a happy fake smile and an Ingrid look to make her go away. It was Friday, she had the weekend to herself, but to her dismay, Vallejo wanted everyone at his house on Saturday night to celebrate their successful year as a team, Ingrid was very unhappy about this but she had to go, because for some reason, Fillmore and Vallejo had been pushing this on her all day, until the point where she couldn't say no.  
As the bell rang, Ingrid rushed home, she didn't want to talk to anyone, she wanted to get home and be herself for once. As soon as she walked through the door way, she locked it and took a might leap upstairs digging the razor out of the special hiding spot in her backpack. 3 more deep cuts were neatly craved into her arm. The blood dripped down her arm until it hit the floor. A weird sudden sensation came over her, causing tears to drip from her eyes. The self hatred of herself dripped from the incisions which she felt so strong for herself. Ingrid wiped the blood, dried the tears and put another black band around her wrist. Entering her room, Ingrid peered around it searching for an outfit for tomorrow night. Finally, she found something. A nice pair of stretch black pants and a black and pink stripped shirt, perfect to go with the black bands that were now collecting around her wrist.  
Saturday was a boring day, with just a few cuts and another black band to hide the evidence from anyone. Ingrid started to get ready for Vallejo get together, wishing she could crawl back into bed. Why she would even consider going to one of these was beyond her belief, she wasn't a socialite or even a social person. Putting on her army combat boots Ingrid shut off the lights to her house and locked the door. One glance back at her darken house and she was on her way to Vallejo. Knocking on the door, Ingrid was greeted by a nicely dressed Vallejo. "Evening Third" he greeted her with a nice please smile. "Um, Hey "Ingrid responded back giving her black pea jacket to Vallejo's welcoming arm. " You look nice tonight" he said smiling at her, Ingrid gave a tiny smile back then followed him down to the rec room where everyone else was partying away. It was beautifully decorated with the Safety Patrol colors and nice smiling people having fun, making Ingrid feel unwanted and out of place but she sucked it as her arrival was announced by Vallejo.  
During the night, Ingrid had conversed with a only a bit of the people there, even though it was the whole Safety Patrol, she didn't feel social plus Fillmore was giving off weird vibes, like he was telling her to stay away from him using mind powers or something. Feeling dishearten and depressed Ingrid made her out to the Vallejo's deck to get some air. It was fall, the most beautiful time in Ingrid's eyes. This whole get together was to celebrate a year together as a team; a year ago together Ingrid had become Safety Patroller with Fillmore who had suddenly taken off during the first hour of the party. Settling on a spot on the deck, Ingrid took off the bands; they had started to itch and sting while she talked to Vallejo about the latest case. Ingrid looked down at her wrist, it was pale, and the cuts stuck out to the eye, the dried blood matted the wounds. Sighing Ingrid looked over at the sky not even noticing Fillmore who walked over to her. "Ingrid" he spoke then stopped looking at her. "Hmm?" She snapped out at her daze and looked at him; he looked like the same Fillmore, brown eyes, chocolate skin and glasses.  
No words were spoken for a time, Fillmore had done a different thing and grabbed Ingrid's hand and held it with his, tightly. Ingrid's heart raced a little, her mind buzzed, and screamed, does he know?!  
Fillmore looked down, heart stopping as soon as he saw her wrist. It was sliced up wilding, with jagged lines crossing it. Ingrid hadn't gotten hurt at any point in the pass few weeks, so where did the cuts come from? Fillmore never asked, yet he knew he was going to start keeping a closer eye on Ingrid, something was defend wrong in her life, and soon he knew, that he was going to lose Ingrid if he didn't find out. With no questions asked, both of them returned to the party, no one asked questions about Ingrid's sliced wrist, but everyone felt a piece of terror. 


	4. Chapter 4: Damaged, The Moment Of Truth

A/NS: Dedicated to my best cyber friend  
  
Chapter 4: Damaged  
  
That night she left early, after she returned from the deck everyone acted different toward hers even Fillmore. Either they looked at her like she was apart of the wall or they politely chitchatted with her on issues she had talked about over and over like a used record. Fillmore barely looked at her, let alone spoke to her. As soon as she got home, Ingrid made a few more marks into the ever growing population on her arm then settled into bed for sleep. That sleep didn't really come to her, she had fallen asleep after about 4am. The next morning, Ingrid heard a loud knock on her front door which woke her up immediately. Groggily Ingrid rolled out of bed and walked downstairs, dressed only in a black t-shirt and athletic shorts. Stumbling down the stairs, Ingrid opened it. Fillmore stood there with a monotone less look on his face, his hands neatly shoved into his pockets.  
  
"Um, Hey Fillmore, what are you doing here so early"? Ingrid said looking at Fillmore.  
  
"Just wanted to see why you left Vallejo's last night so early" Fillmore questioned, looking deep into Ingrid's watery jade eyes.  
  
Ingrid stopped for a moment, she didn't want to quite tell Fillmore the truth on why she had left the party, so with quick thinking Ingrid came up with the oldest excuse in the manuscript.  
  
"Oh well I just didn't feel well" she lied straight through her teeth, Ingrid's heart squeezed tighter; she had never lied to Fillmore, it damaged her so badly.  
  
"Can I come in; I need to talk to you "Fillmore asked looking into the house.  
  
"Sure, come on in" Ingrid responded, letting Fillmore into the house.  
  
From that point on, the two took a slow journey up the stairs to Ingrid's room. Ingrid let Fillmore in, then closed the door. Before Ingrid joined Fillmore on the bed, she took a breath then faced him. It felt like she was facing the fear she had felt for so long.  
  
"Ingrid. Is there something going on?" Fillmore stumbled for words to come right, but he couldn't.  
  
"Nothing's going on, why do you think there is?" Ingrid's voice had a slight tense feeling, and a slight taste of livid.  
  
"Come on Ingrid, I know there's something going on, you've been acting different for days and on top of that your wrist, it's all sliced up, now tell me there's not something going on" Fillmore spoke looking straight into Ingrid's eyes.  
  
Ingrid held up her wrist for Fillmore to see, "I fell down the steps, that's all and I have been just busy with things that I needed to get" Ingrid lied again for the second time, yet it felt like the hundredth.  
  
"Come on Ingrid, just tell me if there's something wrong, I'll help you any way I can" Fillmore made his best attempt to sooth Ingrid's visible hidden pain.  
  
"That's the point Fillmore, just leave me alone, I don't want your help, I don't want anybody's help, I just want to be left alone" Ingrid raised her voice then stopped, and looked at Fillmore with surprise in her eyes.  
  
They sat there in complete silence for a few moments, Ingrid's back was facing Fillmore, and she didn't want him to see her cry. The tears began to wash down her cheeks. Ingrid didn't want to admit her problem to Fillmore.  
  
Fillmore got up from his spot and moved closer towards Ingrid, then slowly put his arms around her. Ingrid's whole body seemed to collapse and surround to the comfort of Fillmore's arms. That's all Ingrid wanted, was someone to hold her and hug her. Ingrid spent what felt like an eternity in Fillmore's arms crying, the tears kept slipping, soon Ingrid's eyes felt droopy then finally she drifted off to sleep. Fillmore was little taken back by Ingrid's outcry; he had never seen her that way before. Fillmore got up from the bed and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I wish you'd just tell me Third" he spoke softly covering her up with a blanket and leaving the room. 


	5. Chapter 5: From This Night

From that night, Ingrid had become really distant from everyone in her life. At the dinner table at night, Ingrid just picked at her food while Arial and her father tried to get her to eat. It was just no use, Ingrid wasn't hungry at all. Ingrid's father tried to get her to eat but Ingrid simply refused there was no need to. At the Safety Patrol, Ingrid withdrew from everyone basically only doing desk work, because she requested it from Vallejo. Vallejo only agreed because of the way Ingrid pleaded for a change.  
"You can't let Ingrid do this" Fillmore argued with Vallejo.  
"Listen Fillmore, Ingrid wants it, I can't say no to Ingrid's request" Vallejo shot back  
Fillmore shook his head and left the office in a huff, it hurt when he found out Ingrid had asked for desk duty. Fillmore couldn't understand why Ingrid had done what she had done. For the rest of the day, anyone that crossed Fillmore's path was a victim of his anger and hostility. Fillmore walked up to Ingrid's door and knocked. No one seemed to be home at home but he kept knocking.  
Ingrid flew down the stairs to answer the door, someone was knocking angrily.  
"Hello" Ingrid answered the door.  
'Ingrid, how could you?!" Fillmore screamed at her, his face turning a tinge of red.  
Ingrid stood a little taken back at first; Fillmore had never screamed or ever talked in such a tone before.  
"Fillmore, what's wrong"? Ingrid asked a little dumbfounded at the actions of Fillmore.  
"You that's wrong, why couldn't have you told me that you were switching to desk duty" Fillmore irritate said to Ingrid.  
  
"Fillmore, I, I had to "Ingrid squeaked looking down at the ground.  
  
"No, you could have discussed this with me; we're partner's Ingrid, partners don't just leave partners because they have to, so why did you do it?" Fillmore's eyes narrowed as he asked.  
  
"I can't tell you, I just can't" Ingrid said looking away from Fillmore.  
  
"Come on Ingrid, we're partners, you can tell me" Fillmore tried to reason with Ingrid.  
"Listen Fillmore, I can't tell you so please don't pester me" Ingrid finally snapped.  
  
"Well you know what Ingrid, that's it, I give up, your hopeless" Fillmore snapped turning around and walking down Ingrid's front porch and ran down the drive way. Ingrid watched him leave, the tears welling up in her eyes but refused to let them fall. Closing the door, Ingrid held on to herself. Ingrid was alone in the house that afternoon; everyone was busy with some university activity. Still she did not let herself cry. Biting her lip, Ingrid dashed upstairs to the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, she destroyed the bathroom cabinets looking for a razor, a nice new razor to damn her a little more. Finally her fingertips reached something sharp way back in the draw. Ingrid took it out and held it closely next to wrist.  
"You're fucking nothing" Ingrid screamed to her reflection in the mirror, creating a huge slash in her wrist, blood instantly began to drip.  
"You are fucking useless" Ingrid cried as she screamed making more marks into her arm, the blood began to bleed more.  
Soon, Ingrid began to feel dizzy as the blood streamed from the cuts on her arm. Ingrid couldn't even stand up so she collapsed on the ground. Ingrid's breathing began to come shallower before she eventually passed out.  
Arial walked in the door and called out to Ingrid, her boots were next to the front door which meant she was home. The girls' father followed through, calling for Ingrid was well but no one would answer.  
  
"Arial, would you go up and see where Ingrid is" Ingrid's father asked.  
Arial nodded and bounced upstairs and knocked on Ingrid's door calling out to her. Arial got no response, so she tried the bathroom door. Arial knocked on the door then looked down. Blood was slowly seeped from under the door. Arial frantically began to knock on the door and yell out for Ingrid but she had no response. Finally Arial touched the doorknob and tried to open the door. The door finally opened. Arial screamed when her eyes met the scene. Their Dad raced up to see what was going on, but as soon as he laid eyes on Ingrid, his eyes widen and his skin paled. Ingrid was doubled on the bathroom floor with a very pale skin; a pool of blood surrounded her, a razor laid near while her right arm was slashed.  
"Ingrid, my little baby" Their Father cried, walking over to Ingrid's lifeless body picking it up and cradling it in his arms.  
Arial ran downstairs to phone 911, though when she tried to talk to the operator, shock overcame her sobbing uncontrollably over the phone. It took a total of 10 minutes for Arial to give all the information. An ambulance rushed and Ingrid was rushed away, leaving 2 very stunned people who were obviously to a problem. 


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing Else Matters

A/Ns: Almost the end,*cries*Dedicated to my loving boyfriend Kalisto and my best friend TOASTY!  
  
Chapter 6: Nothing Else Matters  
  
The Safety Patrol office was quiet that day, nothing was really happening and everyone sat around fiddling with different things. Ingrid hadn't shown up that day, not that it bothered Fillmore, well actually it did. Fillmore's heart skipped a beat every time he went passed or looked over at her desk.  
I wonder where she is, she never misses school he though as he surfed the internet.  
"Anyone see Third today"? Vallejo asked setting down a case file on Fillmore's desk.  
"No, She wasn't in French or biology" Karen answered analyzing some data.  
"Fillmore, have you seen Third"Vallejo looked over at Fillmore who was typing.  
"Nope, I talk to her last night and that's all" Fillmore answered monotone, like he didn't really care.  
Vallejo scratched his hair then shrugged and went back to his office; it was going to be a long day. Vallejo had been going through a few files when the phone rang, he looked at it mysteriously then picked it up.  
"Vallejo" he spoke into the phone. Listening for a moment to the caller, his eyes got wider then turned to tears. Still with wide eyes, the tears came pouring down. The caller had delivered a shock, one he couldn't believe. Vallejo had to sit down for a moment to regain composer, soon he was going to have to spread the word. Opening the office door, Vallejo closed it then looked everyone.  
"I've got a sad announcement about one of our own "tears poured down Vallejo's face as he spoke.  
Everyone looked confused gathering around a little more around Vallejo, one thing they were shocked at his tone or the fact he was crying.  
  
"Last night, about around 6:00p.m, Ingrid tried to commit suicide" Vallejo mournfully said, and then once again started to cry with tears flowing down his cheeks like stream.  
The silence in the room was thick, everyone stood in shock or disbelief. Karen started to sob loudly. Joseph took her in his arms and hugged her trying to calm her down, while tears ran down his own cheeks. Danny's eyes screamed disbelief but all he could do was set his camera down on the desk top and stare straightly down at the ground.  
Fillmore sat in complete blank, never moving or blinking. Though his heart cried out for some innocence and answers, nothing happened. Vallejo looked over at Fillmore; his skin has changed to an unhealthy pale. Not even looking at anyone, Fillmore left the office in a hurry grabbing his bike. The way to the hospital was long but Fillmore bike all the way without even thinking.  
The hospital was quiet as Fillmore walked into it, instead of checking with the nurse at the registration Fillmore warned for a little while. Fillmore was walking down a long hallway when he found Arial, or so he though. Instead of the strong confident girl he learned she was, she was a pile of tears and pale skin. Arial was a mess, their father was even more of a mess.  
"Hi Arial" Fillmore softly walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Oh Fillmore" Arial started to cry once more, Fillmore hugged her letting cry on his shoulder.  
"Shh, come on its ok' Fillmore rubbed Arial's back.  
Mr. Third came out of Ingrid's room and smiled as soon as he seen Fillmore. Mr. .Third looked worst then Arial, he was still wearing last night's clothes as well as red puffy eyes. Fillmore got up from his seat and looked directly at Mr. Third.  
"Can I go see her?" Fillmore asked. Mr. Third nodded his head slowly; Fillmore got up and walked up to her door, stopping for a moment to breath in some air before he walked in.  
Ingrid was lying perfectly still in bed, her eyes were closed. Ingrid hadn't woken up from the night before, she was being given blood transfusions every hour to make up for the lost of blood. Ingrid's skin was pale with a deathly hint to it. Ingrid's right wrist was bandaged tightly, an IV ran from her hand to a bag of saline. Fillmore crossed the room taking the seat next to her. Fillmore took her lifeless hand into his squeezing it tightly. Tears started to fall from behind his glasses, of course he'd never ambit to crying. Fillmore's heart nearly broke into pieces; this was all too much for him. Fillmore buried his face into her side letting the tears flow more. It was so hard to see her in such a frail state, she wasn't the Ingrid he knew, but a different girl, a strange one who was pale and frail.  
Fillmore kept his face in Ingrid's side; it was heaven to him, to hear the echo's of her heartbeat, letting Fillmore known she was alive. It was like a sign from Heaven to not give up hope or anything. Later on that afternoon Anza and Vallejo came by to see how Ingrid was doing; Karen came later but didn't stay long. Fillmore took an all night vigil even when the nurses tried to kick him out, they knew they simply couldn't.  
Fillmore was asleep on a cot that was placed in Ingrid's room when he heard a light soft whimper. Ingrid's eyes had fluttered open, with looks of being lost and scared, from where Fillmore viewed. Fillmore rubbed the sleep out of his eye and got up, looking over at Ingrid, he got up and rushed to her side. Tears were running down her face and a look of being scared crossed her face. Ingrid looked up and Fillmore and uttered a few words. "I did it, didn't I"? She whimpered looking at her bandaged wrist. "I'm sorry Ingrid" which was all Fillmore could say.  
Ingrid started to cry; Fillmore wrapped his arms around her and hugged her while she cried. Soon the nurse came, and when she say Ingrid was awake, the nurse went out and alerted everyone. The doctors and Ingrid's family rushed in. Ingrid's family was overjoyed to have her alive and awake. Later that week, Ingrid went for counseling and went to see a physiatrist every day which she was now forced to. Ingrid was placed in an outpatient counseling group. Ingrid returned home a few weeks later but wasn't allowed to go back to school for another week. Yet she wasn't lonely at all, during the day she went to her counseling then Fillmore or any members of the SP would come to see her. Life returned back to normal, slow but surely. 


End file.
